


Triplicity

by MelyndaR



Series: Don't Fear the Fall [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Triplicity: (noun) a group or combination of three; triad.“Do you understand,” Captain Janeway asked thoughtfully. “That aboard a starship – a Starfleet vessel, like this, that is – that it’s all the more inappropriate for a crewmember – of any rank – to speculate on the lives of their command team?”
Relationships: B'Elanna Torres & Naomi Wildman, Chakotay & Naomi Wildman, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Harry Kim & Naomi Wildman, Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres, Icheb/Q Junior, Kathryn Janeway & Naomi Wildman, Naomi Wildman & Tom Paris, Seven of Nine & Naomi Wildman, one-sided Icheb/Naomi Wildman
Series: Don't Fear the Fall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Naomi skidded to a stop outside Commander Chakotay’s quarter’s, taking a deep breath to even out her breathing as she also remembered to smooth her hair back into place. She was seven now – as good as any human fourteen-year-old – and it was time for her to start acting a bit more mature, she reminded herself. With that in mind, she straightened and rang the chime at the commander’s quarters with as dignified an air as any fourteen-year-old could’ve managed.

“Hello?” the commander said, coming to the door instead of calling out the usual “come in” that Naomi had grown up expecting aboard _Voyager._ He was standing so that he blocked her from seeing into his quarters, but she knew that she heard muffled feminine laughter as he said, “Naomi! What can I do for you?”

Confused by the odd noise but deciding to ignore it – _the commander didn’t appear to have heard anything; maybe it’d been her imagination_ – she held out the PADD she’d brought with her. “I found what I want to decorate my spear with, and I wanted to show it to you.”

He took the PADD, looking at it as he asked her, “Are these… runes?”

“Sort of. You know how Klingons have houses?”

“Yes.”

“I found that ancient Ktarians had clans in much the same way, and I even managed to find the emblem of my dad’s clan.”

Commander Chakotay held up the PADD. “This emblem?” Naomi nodded. He smiled proudly at her, thinking something she couldn’t decipher for herself. “I think that’s a perfect idea, Naomi. You might show Lieutenant Torres; I suspect she’d like to see it.”

Naomi grinned. “You’re right.”

The commander gave her the PADD back with a parting nod before he re-entered his quarters. “Good night, crewman.”

She almost laughed at his exacting address for her, returning, “Good night, commander.”

Looking back down at the image of her family’s ancient clan, she asked, “Computer, locate Lieutenant Torres.”

“Lieutenant Torres is in her quarters.”

_ Which made sense; it was getting late, after all.  _ She would need to go back to her own quarters soon, but she should have time to visit Lieutenant Torres for a minute first. 

As she walked, she puzzled over the noise she’d heard in Commander Chakotay’s quarters. If she trusted her ears, what she’d heard had been two different laughs – and she thought she recognized them both. But why would Seven and the captain both be laughing about something in Commander Chakotay’s quarters?

_ If she was brave enough, she could ask the commander at their next holodeck sparring session.  _

She hadn’t decided whether or not she really _was_ that brave by the time she got to Lieutenants Torres and Paris’ quarters and rang their chime.

“Come in!” Lieutenant Paris called.

Naomi stepped into his quarters, seeing the lieutenants sitting on their couch with Miral while Ensign Kim put a stack of dishes into the recycler.

“Hi, Naomi,” Lieutenant Paris called cheerfully.

“Hi,” she replied happily, waving at Ensign Kim, too. All three were already in civilian clothes for the evening, having clearly just finished dinner. “Is now a bad time?”

“Nah,” Paris waved her in. “One more friend is always welcome at a dinner with friends.”

“What can we do for you?” Lieutenant Torres asked.

Naomi held the PADD out to her, explaining, “Commander Chakotay suggested you might like to see designs I’ve chosen to put on my double-bladed spear.”

“Oh?” Lieutenant Torres asked, reaching for the PADD. “Why did he think of me?”

“Yeah,” Lieutenant Paris added teasingly as Ensign Kim took Miral from her mom and sat down on the couch beside her dad. “What makes her so special?”

“The design is a symbol for my dad’s – well, and mine, too – ancient family clan on Ktaris.”

“Like a Klingon house?” Ensign Kim asked, patting Miral rhythmically on the back as he held her against his shoulder.

“Exactly,” Naomi answered with a smile.

“So, this is another way to keep your dad… around,” Lieutenant Torres summarized in a way that she clearly felt was inadequate.

“M-hm,” Naomi agreed, not sure how she could’ve put it better.

Lieutenant Torres looked back down at the PADD before she handed it back to Naomi, her gaze sincere and steady in a way that always made Naomi feel as if she was making a wise and important decision when it came to things like this. “I think it’s very cool, Naomi.” She gave Naomi a second glance before she added, “But you also look like there’s more on your mind. Wanna talk about it?”

Naomi blinked at Lieutenant Torres, wondering when she had gotten to know her so well. Still… if anyone aboard would likely know about the commander’s… personal life, wouldn’t it be Lieutenant Torres? Maybe it was worth asking her.

“I know it seems like a weird question, but would you happen to know if Commander Chakotay has… someone special?”

Lieutenant Torres arched her eyebrows. “I—” she faltered. “If I did know anything, do you really think I would be at liberty to say?”

Naomi shrugged. “I didn’t think so, but I thought it might be worth asking.”

“Why? Why the sudden curiosity, that is?”

“Because when I stopped by his quarters this evening, I thought I heard… someone in his quarters with him, and he didn’t—well, he didn’t seem to want me to go into his quarters myself.”

“Maybe he was just getting ready to turn in for the night,” Lieutenant Paris offered. “And was trying to keep your visit short.”

“Maybe,” Naomi allowed, considering what she knew was a very reasonable possibility.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Lieutenant Torres added. “The way gossip travels on this ship, if someone _does_ manage to hide something as integral to their lives as a relationship, they must _really_ want it hidden, and it would be that much more impolite to go poking into their business, don’t you think?”

Naomi shrugged noncommittally, but she understood the lieutenant’s gentle warning – and what she _wasn’t_ saying – for what it was. “Okay.” In a flash of inspiration, remembering a conversation from a year ago, Naomi hazarded, “What about Seven?”

“What about her?” Lieutenant Torres asked evenly.

“Do you know if _she_ has someone _special_?”

Ensign Kim cleared his throat, shifting Miral in his arms as she started to doze. “You know what I think? I think you want Mama to put you to bed, don’t you, Miral?”

At the mention of the lieutenant, Miral reached innocently for her mother with a tired grumble.

“I think you’re right, Harry,” Lieutenant Torres replied, reaching for Miral and standing with her.

An idea flashed brightly in Naomi’s mind, and she gasped, undeterred as she asked, “Is _Seven_ dating _Commander Chakotay_?!”

“Don’t you have a bedtime of your own?” Lieutenant Paris asked with a thread of amusement in his tone.

“Not necessarily,” she replied slowly.

“But I _do_ know you have a curfew,” Lieutenant Paris replied. “And your mom has thought for years that I’m usually involved in your mischief whenever you’re late for curfew.”

“Bring a kid home late one time, and you’re never allowed to forget it,” Naomi teased.

“But I don’t want to give her a reason to think she’s still got a point, so,” he stood from the couch and slung an arm around her shoulders, walking with her towards the door. “As much as we all love and adore you, good night, Naomi.”

With his arm already around her shoulders, she returned the gesture to give him a quick, one-armed hug. She smiled, replying, “Good night.”

“And hey,” Lieutenant Torres said when Naomi was halfway out the door. “Bring your spear to engineering tomorrow, and we’ll get it engraved.”

Naomi nodded. “Okay; thanks. Good night.” She waved at Ensign Kim, too, and left to go to hers and her mom’s quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Before school the next morning, Naomi slipped into astrometrics, chirping brightly, “Good morning, Seven.”

“Good morning, Naomi Wildman.” Seven glanced at her, then kept working, as Naomi expected she would.

“Hey, Seven?”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking last night about a conversation we had about a year ago?”

“Oh? What about it?”

“In a round about way, you admitted to me you had a boyfriend.”

Seven raised her eyebrows, turning to look at Naomi now. “Did I?” she asked skeptically.

“Well,” Naomi admitted. “That was what I understood from the conversation, anyway.”

“What is your point in mentioning this conversation?”

“I was just wondering if you still have a boyfriend.”

Seven of Nine squinted at her. “I fail to see how that’s any of your business.”

“So, I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Naomi replied with a smile before asking cheekily, “Is it Commander Chakotay?”

Seven’s gaze flashed with something like surprise and alarm before she smoothed out her expression as best as she could and asked, “ _Why_ would you think _that_?”

“Because I thought I heard you in his quarters last night,” she answered honestly.

“I won’t lie and say I wasn’t there; I was, but could I not have been there regarding ship- or work-related matters?”

“You could’ve been, yes,” Naomi allowed. “But from the way I heard you laughing – which is very unlike you, by the way – I don’t think it was work-related at all.”

Seven studied her for a silent moment before she declared, “I promise you, Naomi Wildman, inquisitive as you are, the truth of my… romantic… life isn’t something that’s going to just occur to you. I’m asking as your friend that you put it from your mind, as it’s none of your business.”

Naomi felt an unusual stab of irritation as she looked at Seven. She was no longer a child, not really; she was growing up faster than most in a very literal way! She could be trusted to keep secrets, which Seven knew, because Seven knew she had an animal guide. “But are you and the commander together?” she pressed.

Seven turned away from her, ordering, “Go to school, Naomi Wildman, and don’t be nosy; it doesn’t suit you.”

Swallowing a huff, Naomi left before she could really get on Seven’s bad side. She almost ran into Icheb – he was going into astrometrics as she was coming out – and she sidestepped quickly to avoid the collision.

Icheb noticed her scowl, and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she answered, calming herself with a sigh as she declared, “I just don’t like secrets.”

“What secrets?” Icheb asked with his own frown of confusion.

_ Icheb was as good as Seven’s son, almost,  _ Naomi thought, before asking him slowly, “Do you know if Seven has a boyfriend?”

Amusement flashed through his eyes. “I’m sure that’s not the term she would use.”

“But she does have someone?”

He considered her – hopefully seeing that she wasn’t the child Seven thought she was – before he answered, “Yes, she does, but don’t you dare tell her I’m the one who told you so. I’ve already said too much, and it might get me in real trouble.”

“Really?” Naomi asked, her eyebrows drawing together.

“I’m not sure, and I don’t intend to find out,” he said frankly.

“Are you afraid you’ll get in so much trouble because of _who_ she’s dating?” she asked curiously.

She saw in his expression when he, too, started to clam up like Seven had. “I told you, I already said too much. Besides, what are you going to do with the information?”

“What am I—? I just want to know, that’s all.”

“Curiosity isn’t always a good enough reason to be given an answer, you know,” he pointed out.

She studied him for a moment, knowing her frustration was showing on her face by now, as she realized how likely it was that he was done discussing the topic. “Are you sure you can’t just tell me?” she checked.

“I cannot. What I may or may not know, I was told in confidence, and I won’t betray that. If you’re meant to know, you’ll get any relevant information from someone besides me. If I were you, I’d take your spear,” he nodded to where she’d left it propped against the wall by the entrance to astrometrics. “And do whatever you have planned to do with it before you have to go to school.”

“Alright.” She managed a small smile just for him, then picked up her spear and did as he’d suggested, going to engineering.

When she stepped into engineering, it was it’s usual scene of organized, energized chaos with Lieutenant Torres giving out orders at the proverbial helm, and Naomi smiled at it all. This had become one of her favorite places to be, where she could either fade into the background to learn and observe, or where she was gaining enough knowledge to step in and become an at least semi-useful _part_ of the chaos. She adored that feeling of being a _real_ part of the crew, and it was a feeling she hoped became the norm the older she got, the more knowledge she gained.

But for now, she had her own small project to work on, and this morning she could be content with it. She had school soon, after all.

Lieutenant Torres stopped when she saw Naomi approaching her. She had a stack of PADD’s in one hand and a tricorder in the other; it was shaping up to be a busy day, then. “Hey, Naomi, I’m afraid my morning’s not going according to plan. I still want to see your spear when it’s finished, but I think Harry will have to help you with the actual engraving, okay?” She pointed with her tricorder towards Ensign Kim, working a few stations away.

“Okay,” she repeated cheerfully, ignoring a minute stab of disappointment as she added, “I’ll talk to you later, then.”

“See you later.” Lieutenant Torres hurried off as Naomi went to stand by Ensign Kim. 

“Good morning, ensign,” she said, bright and dignified and ready to tackle the engraving.

“Morning, Naomi.” He gave her a bright Harry Kim smile before asking, “Do you want me to engrave your spear, or just be here to help if needed while you do it?”

“I can do it,” Naomi answered, cheering up now that she was in engineering and her morning was going how she wanted it to in at least some fashion.

“You know where the handheld laser is?”

She nodded, stepping away from Ensign Kim to where Crewman Dolby was working.

“Hi, kid,” he greeted her.

_ They weren’t even surprised to see her here anymore,  _ she thought with a smile to herself. “Hi,” she replied, matching his casual tone as she ducked around him to open a drawer in his workstation. She took out the laser, shut the drawer, smiled at Dolby, and went back to Ensign Kim.

She set her spear on a nearby table, asking Ensign Kim, “If I hold one end, can you hold the other?”

“Sure.” He wrapped his hand around one side of the spear, she grabbed just beneath the other spearhead, and she turned on the laser and got to work.

“You have a steady hand,” he commented, watching her work. “Good job.”

“Thanks. I blame all the times the Doctor let me borrow his camera.”

“You like photography?”

“Mm… it was something new to learn at the time. I don’t _dis_ like it.”

“What do you like, then?”

“This,” she said, giving the conversation only half of her attention as she worked. “Engineering. I like that the pieces of machines are like puzzle pieces; they can be figured out and fixed, and they’re not as… fickle as people can be, which makes machines easier than people.”

“You like puzzles?”

“Yeah. In people, and in inanimate things.”

“You’re planning on going through cadet training, aren’t you?”

“I am, yes.”

“Do you know what branch you want to major in? Command, right?”

“Probably,” Naomi agreed. She’d always wanted to be the next captain of _Voyager_ , and she still wanted that, but she was also deeply fascinated by what she was learning of engineering, and she wanted her knowledge of mechanics to grow too. Still… “I guess my plan right now would be to major in command and minor in some form of engineering.”

Ensign Kim smiled widely at her, his expression bright as he said, “That sounds perfect for you.”

She glanced away from her engraving and up at him with a smile. The vote of confidence was nice. “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi was halfway home after school that evening when the captain’s voice came through her comm badge, ordering briefly, “Crewman Wildman, report to my ready room.”

Naomi froze in the middle of the hallway. _Uh-oh._ That wasn’t the usual warm tone she was used to hearing from a member of command. _Had she done something wrong?_

There was only one way to find out.

She made her way to the bridge, stepping off the turbolift and asking Commander Chakotay, “Permission to enter the bridge?”

He nodded. “Granted. The captain is waiting for you in her ready room.”

“Aye, sir.” She nodded, then crossed the bridge quickly to push the chime on the ready room door.

“Come in,” the captain called, so Naomi dutifully slipped in, and Captain Janeway greeted her, “Good evening, crewman.”

“Hello, captain,” Naomi replied, her hands folded behind her back.

Captain Janeway looked at her, stern, but considering. “It’s come to my attention,” she said after a second. “That for the past couple of days, you’ve been trying to nose your way into knowledge of my bridge crew’s interpersonal relationships.”

_ Oh.  _ “Captain, I—”

Captain Janeway arched an eyebrow. “May I finish?”

Naomi bit her lip. “Yes, ma’am.”

It was a genuine question when Captain Janeway asked, “You do understand that there are lines of privacy that you shouldn’t try and cross without someone giving you the information of their own accord?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You understand that as a general life principle?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Going off that, I have a couple thoughts.” She glanced towards her couch, then stood, coming from behind her desk as she gestured towards it. “Let’s sit.”

Captain Janeway sat at one end of the couch, and Naomi sat in the bend of it, feeling instantly a little more relaxed as the captain leaned into the couch, crossing her legs and relaxing also.

“Do you understand,” Captain Janeway asked thoughtfully. “That aboard a starship – a Starfleet vessel, like this, that is – that it’s all the more inappropriate for a crewmember – of any rank – to speculate on the lives of their command team?”

“I… am not sure what you mean,” Naomi admitted.

Captain Janeway nodded as if she’d expected that reply. “Because this is the only life you’ve known; I imagine that for you, more than most, Starfleet and civilian life can blend into a gray area by now. Never mind, maybe it’s a thought to come back to as you get older. As long as you understand that such prying shouldn’t happen, especially when it makes others uncomfortable.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Which brings me to my second thought. You’re a very bright girl, and if you’ve got time to worry with the romances of the crew, you must not be getting the challenges you need to keep yourself occupied. So, I have a couple new assignments for you.”

Naomi sat up even straighter, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

“I want you to join the bridge crew meetings.” Naomi was pretty sure her mouth dropped open, and her eyes bugged a little, but the captain held up a hand before she could get too excited. “Only once or twice a month. You haven’t seen us ‘in action’ enough to know, but on the bridge and in meetings, I tend to stand and pace and move, but I have so much on my mind that Lieutenant Tuvok has recommended I take notes during meetings to help me remember it all. But I can’t do that while I’m constantly moving. So, when you’re there, you’re going to take notes for me. Do you think you can do that, crewman?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Very good. Now, about your other assignment: you and Lieutenant Paris work together to host parties these days, whenever there’s call for one, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hosting parties together had brought her even closer to Lieutenant Paris after Neelix had gone, and it was something she was grateful for.

“But we don’t have a proper morale officer anymore, and I think it’s beginning to show in the… well,” she raised an eyebrow again as she searched for a word, then shrugged. “Morale of the crew. And I think I may have an idea of how to bridge that gap, as it were, without appointing a new morale office. But I want your help with it. I want there to be a party once a month, for anything you would like – not something extravagant, as we can’t afford to put many replicator rations towards it – and I want you to take charge of hosting those monthly parties. I would like for you and Lieutenant Paris to switch roles in a way, in regards to the parties; you take charge of them, and enlist the lieutenant if you need help, instead of him enlisting you if he needs help with his projects. That way, we can do this without adding more to his duties. Does _that_ sound like something you can do?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Naomi smiled broadly, excited by the idea. “I’d be glad to.”

“Wonderful. This way, when you come to bridge meetings, one week you can give us a report on the ideas you have for the monthly party and get them approved, then the second time in a month, you can tell us if there’s anything you’ve had to adapt your plans for, anything new that needs approved. Then you’ll host your party at the end of the month and start all over the next month.”

Naomi nodded her understanding, and Captain Janeway returned the gesture sharply, her more usual smile in place as she stood to her feet, faking being business-like as she ordered, “Dismissed, crewman – and I look forward to hearing your ideas for a party at this Saturday’s bridge crew meeting.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Naomi left the ready room with a smile on her face. “Thank you, captain.”

* * *

Saturday had taken _forever_ to get here, but now Naomi stood outside the briefing room, two PADDs in her hands. One was empty and for taking notes for the captain, the other was filled with ideas for her first party. When she pushed the chime, Captain Janeway called out “come in,” and so Naomi did.

“Ah, Crewman Wildman,” the captain said with a smile that helped ease Naomi’s excited nerves a little. “Welcome.” She stood from her chair at the head of the table, gesturing to a chair at the end of it as she said, “You can sit there, and we’ll be ready to begin,” she squinted at the two other empty chairs that remained, adding, “As soon as Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris make their appearances.”

Commander Chakotay turned to Lieutenant Torres, asking, “Where is your husband, lieutenant?”

Lieutenant Torres shrugged. “I last saw him in our quarters; I have no idea where he is now.”

Irritation flashing through her eyes, the captain tapped her comm badge. “Janeway to Paris and Kim.”

Before either of them could even respond, the chime sounded, and the captain responded, “Come in.”

The men in question stumbled in, having clearly hurried here. Ensign Kim was smoothing down his hair as Lieutenant Paris attached his pips to his collar. “We’re here,” Lieutenant Paris announced the obvious.

Captain Janeway gestured to his pips with a stern expression, saying, “Maybe I should take that back again.”

Both men winced, and Ensign Kim said apologetically, “We won’t be late again, captain.”

“Oh, I know,” she gestured to the table. “Take your seats, gentlemen.”

Ensign Kim sat between Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres, and Lieutenant Paris slid into the seat beside Naomi, smiling as he greeted her. “Hey, kiddo.”

Naomi smiled and nodded but didn’t say anything as she turned her attention to the captain. The captain, in turn, focused on her and said, “Crewman, I hope I don’t have to tell you that the things we discuss here are confidential unless you hear otherwise.”

Her mind flashing back to their conversation from earlier in the week, Naomi nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Wonderful. Then let’s get started. B’Elanna, how’s t—”


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the briefing, as they all stood from the table, the captain said, “Crewman Wildman, you can leave the briefing notes on the table, and I’ll come by your quarters tonight to discuss them.”

“Oh.” She hesitated in surprise, not having expected Captain Janeway to want to review the notes. She recovered quickly, though, leaving the PADD where it was as she added, “Yes, ma’am.”

But Captain Janeway’s attention had already gone elsewhere. As they began to file out, she said, “Ensign Kim, Lieutenants Paris and Torres, stay for a moment."

Seven of Nine walked beside Naomi, beginning to talk to her about an engineering issue that had been mentioning in the briefing. Still, before the briefing room door closed, Naomi heard the captain begin, “Am I going to have to give you _three_ the same speech I gave you _two_ —”

“What is your opinion?” Seven asked her, pulling her attention back to what the ex-Borg was saying.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I… think I missed some of what you said.”

Seven gave her a reproving look, her lips thinning before she said a second time, “Nosiness doesn’t suit you, Naomi Wildman.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try to work on it,” she promised apologetically.

“See that you do.”

Naomi smiled hopefully, steering the conversation in its previous direction as she asked, “Now, what were you saying about engineering?”

Releasing a soft sigh, Seven had mercy on her and allowed the change of topic. “I was saying only that if you would like, you could accompany me on the repair tomorrow evening.”

* * *

That evening, Naomi had her double-headed spear in hand as she pushed the chime outside the Paris-Torres residence. Lieutenant Torres called out, “Come in?” so Naomi stepped into their quarters. She stopped just inside the door, though, surprised to see a couple piles of boxes in their main room. “Am I… interrupting something?”

“Not particularly,” Lieutenant Torres replied, head bowed over one of the boxes as she knelt on the floor with it. “What can we do for you?” she asked as Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim came out of the bedroom, an empty box in Ensign Kim’s hand and Miral in her father’s arms.

“I just realized that I’d never shown you my spear,” Naomi explained to her. “So I thought I would before I go back home for dinner.”

Lieutenant Torres’ head snapped up in surprise. “Is it dinnertime already?”

Naomi nodded.

Lieutenant Paris added, “And Miral’s getting hungry.”

“Replicator rations are on me tonight,” Ensign Kim declared, dropping the box into a corner and heading for the replicator.

Lieutenant Torres looked over the symbols on Naomi’s spear as Ensign Kim got dinner for Miral, Lieutenant Paris, and himself. There was a strangely thoughtful undercurrent to Lieutenant Paris’ tone as he asked cheerfully, “Hey, Naomi, you wanna stay for dinner?”

She glanced questioningly at Ensign Kim, and he smiled at her. “I don’t mind. What do you want to eat?”

“Okay. Thanks.” She really did want to stay, after all. “But I’ll have to hurry; I have a meeting with the captain at 1900 hours.”

“And you definitely shouldn’t be late for that,” Ensign Kim replied, wincing a little – probably thinking of this morning.

“Potato soup, please?” Naomi decided, answering his earlier question.

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks,” she said, taking her plate from him and sitting in the chair that Lieutenant Paris brought to the table from the sitting area.

Once dinner had really gotten started, Naomi kept noticing the three adults exchanging looks across the table. She had no idea what the looks meant beyond the fact that they were considering something. Though it nearly _killed_ her, with the captain’s and Seven’s warnings ringing in her ears, she refrained from asking what was going on.

Still, eventually, Lieutenant Paris said, “Hey, Naomi, you know how to keep secrets, right?”  
Naomi thought suddenly that she’d recently begun to both love and hate that question. She nodded anyway.

“Well,” he glanced at Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres, then turned back to her. “In that case, we have a secret we’d like to share with you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before glancing at the other two, both of whom were smiling a little hesitantly at her. “What is it?”

“Harry here is moving in with us. That’s what all the boxes are – his stuff.”

“Oh.” Naomi shrugged, not sure why it was a secret. “Okay. Can I ask why?” Remembering to curb her curiosity, she added, “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”

“Two reasons,” Lieutenant Torres chimed in.

“Mostly,” Ensign Kim broke in. “Because the captain wanted to free up a room for a new crewmember, and she asked us at the end of this morning’s briefing if we would be willing to share quarters, which we are. So, I live here now.”

“But also,” Lieutenant Torres gave Ensign Kim an almost reproving look. “Harry is here because we want him here. Very much, actually.”

“Because we love him very much, actually,” Lieutenant Paris added carefully, looking between the ensign and Naomi. 

Naomi blinked, attempting to understand what he meant. Aloud, she hazarded, “You love him…”

“We both do,” Lieutenant Torres interjected. 

“…Like you love each other?”

Lieutenant Torres nodded firmly. “Exactly.”

Naomi smiled at the three of them. “That’s… awesome. At least I think so.”

Ensign Kim chuckled, looking relieved. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. But why does it have to be a secret?”

Lieutenant Paris sighed quietly as Ensign Kim, his tongue apparently loosened by her approval, explained, “Since they’re my superior officers at work, it would be… frowned upon in Starfleet, but out here in the Delta Quadrant, I think we’ve all realized we’ve started to do things a little differently, even like this, in our personal lives. Still, there are crewmembers who would disapprove, and we’ve decided to handle our relationship in a way that means we don’t have to deal with that disapproval.”

“Three people marrying each other is legal in the Federation now, though, right?”

“It has been for a while, yes,” Ensign Kim agreed. “But it’s still taboo in a lot of cultures.”

“So, this is what we’ve decided,” Lieutenant Torres continued, and Naomi heard a thread of worry start to wind its way into her tone. “But we wanted to let you in on our secret… as long as you can keep it a secret?”

“I will,” Naomi promised, even though she still didn’t really understand why they wanted it to be secret. What they weren’t saying was that they all knew nothing _stayed_ secret for long on _Voyager_. Still, if they didn’t want it told, she wouldn’t be the one to tell. “You don’t have to worry about someone hearing it from me, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Lieutenant Torres said.

Naomi nodded in reply before asking Ensign Kim, “Do you know who Captain Janeway wants your old quarters for? What does she mean ‘a new crewmember?’”

Lieutenant Paris gave Ensign Kim a hesitant look, putting a hand on his arm and answering for him, “From what I’ve heard, Seven of Nine might be able to give you the most informed answer to that question, interestingly enough. And I’m always around to talk, if you need someone to talk to – or just rant to.”

_ What in the world did he mean by that?  _ “It sounds like you think I won’t like whoever it is,” she pointed out.

“ _I_ think,” Lieutenant Torres gestured towards the clock on their wall. “That you’d better hurry, or you’ll be late for your meeting with the captain.”

She was right, Naomi saw, glancing at the clock. With a small frown, she finished her soup, pushed back from the table, and grabbed her spera. “Thanks for dinner, Ensign Kim. And congratulations to the three of you.” 

“You’re welcome; any time,” Ensign Kim replied.

The lieutenants chorused “thanks,” and Miral waved her own goodbye at Naomi as she left, heading back to her own quarters with more questions than she’d had when she left them that morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ensign Wildman glanced up from the notations she was making when Naomi came into their quarters. “It’s not like you to cut things this close timewise,” she pointed out.

Naomi cringed. “I know. I had dinner at Lieutenants Torres and Paris’s quarters, and got a little caught up in our conversation.”

“Everything okay?”

“M-hm,” Naomi answered, just as the bell to their quarters chimed.

“Come in,” Ensign Wildman called, standing and smiling encouragingly at Naomi. Then she said to their guest, “Good evening, captain.”

Captain Janeway nodded, first to Ensign Wildman, then to Naomi. “Hello, ensign, crewman.”

Naomi’s mother began to gather up her notes, saying, “I’ll leave you two to it.”

The captain held up a hand, informing her, “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I won’t be long, or specific.”

Curiosity lit in the ensign’s eyes, and she gestured for Captain Janeway to sit on the couch before she reclaimed her own seat, halfway listening as she went back to her own work. The captain looked at Naomi and patted the couch beside her as she held up the PADD Naomi had taken notes on earlier.

Naomi sat, once again finding herself on the opposite end of a couch from her captain, and Captain Janeway said, “Your notes were good, for someone your age, and detailed in most cases, which I appreciate, given the purpose of them.” She smiled, adding, “There’s a chance I may have been underutilizing you as a captain’s assistant. That being said, there was something I wanted to mention to you. Your notes on some of the things that Tom and Seven were talking about in relation to the scientific goings-on of the ship: they’re a bit lacking… as if your mind wandered?”

Naomi hesitated, looking between her scientifically minded mother and her equally science-admiring captain, before she admitted, “Science isn’t… my favorite thing to study.”

“Seven has mentioned before that she thought it might not be. My challenge to you, though, in taking these notes, is for you to learn how to prioritize the things you hear in briefings. Yes, it’s important for us to know B’Elanna’s estimations of how long we have before we have to repair weakening ship parts; it’s equally important that we know Seven’s estimations – based off of star charts and other calculations – of how long it’ll be before we’re near a planet advanced enough to have those parts. You understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. That’s something to be aware of then going forward, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Other than that, you did a good job for your first time in the briefing room, and I look forward to having you there again in a couple of weeks.”

“Thank you, captain.”

Captain Janeway held up the PADD as she stood. “Thank you for the notes.”

Sensing the meeting coming to an end, Naomi glanced at her mom before she asked the captain, “Can I… walk you out?”

Captain Janeway smiled quizzically. “Alright.” Naomi walked all the way into the hall with her, then let the door shut behind them. Seeing Naomi’s serious look as she stopped in the doorway, the captain paused too. “Ah, I see now. Can I help you with something, crewman?”

“I heard that there’s going to be a new crewman coming aboard. I wasn’t sure if it was common knowledge yet, but I also wasn’t sure if you would want me to prepare some sort of welcome for them.”

“Our new crewman is coming tomorrow, yes, but the permanency of his stay is something that I’m planning on just letting most of the crew figure out… as it comes down the grapevine. He’s been here before, though, and he’s been through a difficult time recently, both of which mean that I don’t think he’ll be in the mood for quite a ‘proper’ welcome aboard.”

“If he’s been aboard before, can I – may I – ask who he is?”

The captain considered her for just a second too long before she said, “Q Junior.”

Naomi’s eyebrows knit together as she made a valiant effort to hide the fact that her stomach had just dropped. “The same Q Junior who’s supposed to stay with his father for the rest of time? How’s that going to work?”

“Q Junior’s sentence has been altered. He’s coming to live aboard _Voyager_ now,” Captain Janeway explained, her statement simple and short in a way that made Naomi suspect further questions weren’t welcome.

Still, she had to ask, “He won’t wreak havoc with his Q powers, will he?”

The captain shook her head. “No. I can promise that.”

“Alright.” Naomi stepped back towards the door to her quarters. “Thanks for coming over, and thanks for telling me. Good night.”

“Good night, Naomi.”

When Naomi stepped back into her quarters, she allowed herself to slouch against the wall, staring at her feet as she considered everything Captain Janeway had just told her. She _did not_ want Q Junior to come _live_ on _Voyager_ … but if he’d had a hard time recently, as the captain had said, how could she not at least try and be nice to him when he came here? It was still at least a little bit in her job description, she felt, and besides, he was Icheb’s… well, at least his friend. And if _she_ cared about _Icheb_ , shouldn’t she at least _try_ and make friends with his friend?

“Everything okay?” Her mother’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“No,” she admitted, standing up straight and heading into her bedroom. “But… I think I’ve got it figured out for right now.” She would try her best to do the right thing even if she didn’t want to.

“Okay,” Ensign Wildman replied gently. “I’m always here to talk if you decide things might be a little less figured out than you thought they were.”

Naomi stopped, turning to smile at her, then backtracked to kiss her on the cheek. “I know you are. Thanks, Mom.”

“Anytime. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The next afternoon, Naomi pushed the chime on what had recently been Ensign Kim’s quarters, drawing in a deep breath as she reminded herself that she was doing the right thing here. She was doing her job as captain’s assistant to welcome people aboard, even in this very small, normal way.

It still hurt when Icheb was the one to answer Q Junior’s door.

“Naomi?” he asked in surprise.

“I’m here as captain’s assistant,” she explained evenly. “The usual one-woman welcome committee.”

Icheb hesitated, and she wondered for a moment if he would deny her entrance. Instead, Q Junior appeared from behind him, saying, “’S okay. Come in, Naomi.”

He looked… _like someone had broken his spirit_ , Naomi decided, scanning his face as she stepped into his quarters. There were boxes in here like there were in Lieutenants Torres and Paris’ quarters, she noted, stopping just inside the door by a stack of them as she said, “Hi, Q.”

He gave her a lackluster smile. “Hi, Naomi.” The look in his eyes said that he wanted to know why she was here.

“This is the part where I would usually offer to give you a tour of the ship,” she explained.

“I think I have a good enough idea of where things are, and how things are around here, from my other visits, thanks.”

Naomi nodded before saying hesitantly, “In that case, I guess I’m just here as an offer of friendship.”

“’Friendship?’” he repeated in surprise. “I’ve been here before, remember, and I don’t recall you and I being very good friends then.”

“No,” she allowed. “But if you’re going to live here now, you’ll need friends.” She gestured to Icheb, adding, “Well, more than one friend, anyway, so… I’m offering that. If you want.”

He smiled at her, still managing to look nothing but sad somehow. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“As a friend,” Naomi began carefully. “I won’t ask if you’re okay. I can tell you’re not.”

Junior interrupted her by turning to Icheb and saying a little despondently, “That obvious?”

Icheb made a face, shrugging before he admitted what he clearly knew Junior didn’t want to hear. “Yes.”

Naomi bit back a sigh at being interrupted, continuing, “So, if there’s anything I can do to help, let me know, alright?” Right now, he looked so sad, she even surprised herself with how much she meant it.

Junior considered her solemnly for a second before parroting, “Alright.” Then he added, “But there’s nothing right now,” letting her off the hook. For now, if nothing else.

In fact, she realized, he was very politely asking her to leave. His excessive politeness worried her even more; that wasn’t the Q Junior who’d been aboard _Voyager_ in the past. She did as he wanted and took her leave anyway.

“I’ll see you later, then.” She smiled at both young men, including Icheb in her statement, and left, thinking that maybe Junior just needed some quiet time with Icheb to help him feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was Monday, which meant going back to school. Walking into Commander Tuvok’s office, a small space in the first place, she was surprised to see seating for three rather than the usual two.

“Q Junior will be taking placement testing in this room for the next couple of days,” Commander Tuvok answered her unasked question.

“Okay.” She sat in one of the chairs across from him, he handed her coursework, and she started doing it.

A couple minutes later, Q Junior came in. He stopped in the doorway, and Naomi looked up from her work to see his confused expression as he asked, “Am I late?”

“Technically, no,” Commander Tuvok allowed. “But Crewman Wildman and I both have an appreciation for the thought that being early is on time, and on time is late. The majority of people onboard feel that way.”

Buried in his statement, there was a suggestion that Junior needed to shape up, and Q Junior heard it loud and clear. Naomi watched his shoulders slump ever so slightly as his mouth tilted downward the same miniscule amount. _Where had the cocky Q Junior gone?_

As Junior slipped into his seat beside her, Naomi said kindly, “Don’t worry; you’ll get used to things around here, and once you do, it’s not bad at all.”

Junior nodded at her, something like gratefulness flashing through his eyes, but he didn’t have time to reply before Commander Tuvok slid a stack of work – much more than Naomi had – in front of him and said, “You may begin.”

* * *

Thursday morning, Naomi walked up to Icheb and Q Junior in the hall as they came out of the turbolift on their way to the mess hall. Falling into step with them, she said, “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Naomi,” Icheb said, and the smile he gave her was innocent, but it made butterflies flutter in her stomach regardless.

“Hi,” Q Junior added, smiling at her, too.

He’d finally started smiling yesterday, Naomi had noted, and she was glad for him. Now she asked curiously, “Have you heard how your placement testing went yet?”

“I have.” His smile turned into a proper ornery Q grin. “Starting today, you’re rid of me. I tested out of normal schoolwork, and I’ll be taking cadet classes with Icheb instead. Turns out zapping around the universe, absorbing everything I could when I was a Q had its benefits.”

Naomi’s expression fell into one of consideration as she mentally played back what he had just said. “That’s good, I guess.” It was clear that he was excited about it, in any case. Still… as they walked into the mess hall, she asked curiously, “What did you mean ‘ _when I was a Q_?’ Aren’t you still a Q?”

Icheb and Junior both frowned, glancing at each other over her head before Junior swallowed and said, “Yes and no. My genes weren’t changed, so technically I’m still a member of the Q race, but…” he hesitated, and Icheb took his hand. Naomi almost didn’t notice the gesture as she tried to sort through all the emotions she saw crossing Junior’s face. He straightened, but still couldn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes as he informed her, “They took most of my powers before I came here.” His eyebrows drew together as he clarified, “Except for my… mind-reading abilities, which I guess is better than nothing. My mom convinced them those abilities were close enough to Vulcan telepathy that they could remain, and I would still be reduced to, at best, a common Star Fleet officer. Which is true, I guess.”

 _Junior’s powers had been taken away again._ That explained why he’d been so forlorn when he’d joined _Voyager_ , but it created more questions than it did answers. Like, _why had they been taken? Was he even going to get them back?_ Seeing the turbulence remaining in his eyes, she decided not to ask any questions.

Instead, she offered only an inadequate, “I’m sorry. I know that’s got to be hard for you.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, before giving her a brave smile. “But… I’ve been told it’s going to get easier, and if Icheb and the senior officers believe it, than it’s got to be true, right?”

He was trying to make a joke, and Naomi let him, nodding with an enthusiasm she didn’t feel, because she _did_ feel bad for souring his good mood. “Right.”

“Why don’t we get some breakfast?” Icheb suggested, bringing the conversation to a close as he herded them both ahead of him into the line for food.

Naomi followed Icheb and Junior to a table once they had their trays, and they sat down. Junior narrowed his eyes at her, thinking about something as he ate his first bite of pancakes. “What?” she asked.

“I’ve told Icheb and some of the senior officers that I don’t want to be called Q Junior anymore. I don’t want to be a ‘Junior’ to anyone like my dad right now, but that means that I need a new name. Do you have any ideas?”

There were more questions that popped up with that statement, and Naomi filed those, too, away in her mind for future consideration. For now, she kept her focus on the conversation at hand and suggested, “Quill?” She shook her head as soon as she said it, her eyebrows knitting together as she realized aloud, “That doesn’t fit you.”

“I don’t think so either,” he agreed. “But I like the idea of keeping a ‘Q’ name.”

“Give me a day to do some research, then?” she asked. “And I’ll get back with you?”

He nodded firmly, appearing pleased with the idea. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

Naomi thought about names for Q Junior more than she probably should’ve Thursday, while doing her schoolwork and homework, cleaning her quarters, and spending her free time doing little tasks for Lieutenant Torres in engineering.

Friday morning, however, she walked into the mess hall fully prepared to give him the best answer she had. She put the PADD she’d brought in on her tray, then walked over to the table where Icheb and Junior were already sitting with Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and Seven. “May I join you?” she requested politely.

“Certainly,” the captain answered with a smile, so Naomi slid into the free seat beside Icheb and reached behind him to hand her PADD to Junior, who was sitting on Icheb’s other side.

“I have this in answer to your question from yesterday,” she explained. “It’s a list of names that start with ‘Q,’ but, for the record, I like Quillen best.”

“Why?” he asked, skimming the list she’d made.

“Quillen means ‘joined,’ and it made me think of how you’re joining our family aboard _Voyager_.”

“Quillen,” Junior repeated, trying the name out for himself.

Naomi grinned when his eyes began to light up.

Icheb arched an eyebrow, observing Junior as he asked cautiously, “Quillen?”

Junior tilted his head to the side, thinking before he nodded decidedly, repeating, “Quillen.”

Naomi smiled. Now, finally, after a few clumsy encounters earlier in the week, she felt as if she’d done something to help him.

“Quillen it is,” Q Junior announced, and, in Naomi’s mind, that was that. Then he – Quillen – surprised her, turning to her and saying genuinely, “Thank you, Naomi.”

 _She might have to reconsider her original opinion of him_ , Naomi admitted to herself, replying, “You’re welcome.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eight days later, Naomi had decided she was a special sort of fool for ever thinking better of Quillen, even for a minute. His new name might have stuck so far, but his new and improved attitude hadn’t, not really. He was taking his cadet training seriously, at least, and he was respectful of his superiors, but Naomi was hardly his superior, and even without his powers he’d proven to still be a trickster.

The Wildman’s replicator was proof. It had broken “spontaneously” into sparks and audible glitches galore as soon as Ensign Wildman had left for the morning. So, Naomi had spent _her Saturday morning_ trying to repair a replicator that she’d discovered – once it was in pieces on the floor – was perfectly fine. _Someone_ – Quillen – had just caused a useless cosmetic light show somehow just because he could.

And now, after the briefing that Naomi was _almost_ late for, she was going to have to ask Lieutenant Torres to send someone to help her reassemble the replicator.

Turns out it was easier to take apart a machine than it was to put it back together.

Frustration, excitement, and nervousness churned together in her gut, giving her a stomach ache as she sat down to take part in her second-ever briefing – and that was _before_ the captain looked directly at her and said, “Before we begin properly, I have something to say, Naomi, before I change my mind. There’s something we want you to know. The rest of the people in this room know, and Seven has convinced me that you can be trusted, so it’s only fair you know, too.”

“You’re worrying her,” Seven of Nine observed, glancing from Naomi to Captain Janeway.

An amused smirk lifted the edge of Commander Chakotay’s mouth as he admonished the captain lightly, “There’s no need to be so melodramatic.”

Captain Janeway spread her hands, asking, “Does someone else want to explain this, then?”

Seven smiled brightly at the captain. “I would be glad to.” She turned to Naomi, folding her hands on the tabletop as she said, “You asked me recently about whether or not I was… seeing anyone. I am.”

Naomi glanced at Commander Chakotay, almost without meaning to, to gauge his thoughts about this conversation. His eyebrows flew up, catching her movement. “Oh, really?” he asked her. Turning to Seven, he added, “She already knew?”

“I only suspected,” Naomi replied. “No one would confirm it for me. Am I right, though?”

“I think,” Seven said. “That I… implied you were at least partially right – if only partially right – if I recall our conversation correctly.”

All the others looked at Seven in surprise as Naomi asked her, “Is that a ‘yes,’ then? I was right about Commander Chakotay?”

“Yes,” Seven nodded. “You were. He and I are… together. What you hadn’t figured out is that the commander and I are both also… with Captain Janeway.”

Naomi blinked at Seven. Took a deep breath, glanced towards Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.

A badly disguised snort of amusement from Lieutenant Paris broke the silence. “I thought things like this were no problem for you, Naomi.”

“It’s not a problem; I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” She took another deep breath, coming back to herself as she straightened the two PADDs that she’d once again brought with her. She looked to Captain Janeway, saying, “Thank you for telling me; I’m honored that you trust me enough to tell me, and I promise the information stays with me. Is there anything else I need to know?”

Captain Janeway repressed a smile, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think so.” She nodded approvingly at Naomi, though Naomi had no idea what she’d done to warrant the gesture, before she continued, “In that case, shall we begin the briefing?”

* * *

Between the senior officers’ announcement and the following briefing, Naomi almost forgot about the disassembled replicator. She didn’t remember it until she saw Lieutenant Torres and Seven walking out of the briefing together.

“Hey, Lieutenant?” Naomi asked, skipping a couple steps so that she could catch up to the two women. “Can you send someone to my mom’s quarters so that they can fix our replicator?”

“What’s the matter with it?” Lieutenant Torres asked.

“Quillen messed with it this morning, somehow. It’s actually fine, but he made it look like it wasn’t, so I took it apart to try and fix it… except now I don’t know how to put it back together.”

That gave Lieutenant Torres pause before she said slowly, “O-kay. Well. I’m impressed by your initiative, but maybe, next time, think through what you’re capable of at this point in your life before you bite off more than you can chew. It’ll make things simpler for everyone. Okay?”

Naomi nodded, repeating, “Okay.”

“I can help you reassemble the replicator,” Seven volunteered, before turning to Lieutenant Torres and adding, “If I am unneeded in engineering this morning?”

“Sure,” Lieutenant Torres waved them on. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Naomi said, and she and Seven made their way to the Wildman’s quarters.

As the two of them knelt among the pieces of the replicator, Seven asked, “How have you been since Quillen joined the crew?”

“Fine,” Naomi answered. “He’s annoying, in his way, but he always has been, so it’s what I expected.”

“Is it difficult for you,” Seven asked carefully, looking at the machine parts and not her. “Seeing Icheb with someone else?”

“What?” Naomi asked, caught off-guard by the question.

“You know that he and Quillen are together in the same way that I am with the captain and Commander Chakotay, don’t you?” Seven asked, looking alarmed at the idea that she might’ve been the bearer of so-called bad news.

“I had… seen enough to come to that conclusion, yeah,” Naomi admitted solemnly, not liking where this conversation was going.

Seven studied her, admitting in what was, for Seven, a gentle tone, “I know you… have feelings for Icheb. If his being with Quillen hurts you, I want to know if I can help.”

Naomi toyed with a screwdriver in her hands. “I’ve talked to my mom about it some. She told me that I’m young, that it’ll be okay, and I’ll get over it. She didn’t _say it_ like that, because she’s my mom, and she’s a lot nicer than that, but that’s what she meant. And she’s never been wrong about me before, so…” she shrugged. “I believe her. I’ll get over it, and it’ll be okay, and one day, a long time in the future, I’ll be as happy with someone as they are with each other. But for right now, I’m okay, and… I’m trying really hard to be happy that Icheb is happy, and I guess that’s good enough.” She forced a smile as she looked at Seven and said, “Thanks for asking.”

“It’s ‘what I’m here for,’ as your friend,” Seven said, and then, understanding that Naomi wanted to change the subject, she did so, asking, “May I have the screwdriver?”


End file.
